Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealed top cover and lid for washing machine.
One way to improve the accessibility to the interior of top loading washing machines is to provide an access opening which has a downwardly inclined wall adjacent the top front edge of the washing machine. However some means must be provided for preventing splashed fluid or condensation from draining downwardly and forwardly on the inclined wall to the exterior of the washing machine. Also it is desirable to confine sound within the washing machine to make it quieter in the room in which it is operating.
Many devices have been used for dispensing fluids such as liquid detergents into washing machines. Some of these devices have been provided inside the washing machine and some have been provided on the lid for the washing machine. These prior art devices however have been deficient in many respects.
Many of these devices have been small in volume. They also failed to provide a satisfactory means for metering the amount of fluid dispensed, and for permitting the user to determine the amount of fluid left in the dispenser.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sealed top cover and lid for a washing machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washer lid having a fluid dispenser which will hold a large quantity of fluid for use in many washing loads.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washer lid having a fluid dispenser which is comprised of two chambers, one of which is a reservoir chamber and the other of which is a dispensing chamber.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washer lid which includes a counter balance for counter balancing the weight of the fluid in the fluid dispenser.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washer lid and method for using same which permits the metering of the amount of fluid to be dispensed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washer lid having a dispenser which contains a viewing window therein for observing the quantity of fluid within the dispensing chamber.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washer lid having a fluid dispenser with a window and a movable marker for marking the level of fluid desired to be dispensed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washer lid which includes a fluid dispenser and a seal for sealing splashed fluid or condensation inside the washer when the lid is closed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washer lid having a fluid dispenser with a valve for dispensing fluid from the fluid dispenser.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washer lid having a fluid dispenser with a removable valve which can be easily removed and cleaned.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lid having a fluid dispenser which is registered above the washer access opening when the lid is in its open position so that fluid can be dispensed directly into the access opening by gravity.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lid which recharges the dispensing chamber each time the lid is moved to its closed position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lid having a dispenser with a dispensing spout that minimizes dripping.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washer lid which is comprised of a metal lid frame and a plastic housing detachably connected to the metal frame.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washer lid having a fluid dispenser therein which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, attractive in appearance, and efficient in operation.